suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Power of Veto
The Power of Veto (abbreviated POV) is a power in Big Brother. The Power of Veto allows the owner to veto one of the Nominations off the block. The Head of Household chooses a new nomination. The Power of Veto is won weekly in a competition. Six houseguests compete for the Power of Veto - the Head of Household, the two nominees, and three other houseguests selected by random draw. Powers of Veto may be won under rare occurrences besides competitions, namely from a twist. The Powers of Veto Golden Power of Veto The Golden Power of Veto allows the winner to veto a nomination from Nomination Block, if they so desired, including themselves. The HOH would select the replacement nominee if the Veto was used. If a person not on the block wins the POV, they can then take a nominee down and be safe at the same time. Or they can choose to leave the nominations the same. Pocket Power of Veto The Pocket Power of Veto functions the same as the Golden Power of Veto, with the exception that the holder of the veto remains a secret until using the veto. Unlike the Golden Power of Veto, the holder can retain the veto for several weeks without using it, and without their fellow houseguests being aware that they retain the power. The Pocket Veto appeared in , and . Pocket Power of Veto Owners * Note: A Pocket Power of Veto was planned to feature on , but was cancelled as a result of the five voluntary exits in Week 3. The Power of Veto Contestant Selection Only six people are eligible to compete in a single POV competition. If the HOH or two nominees show up to the competition, they are guaranteed to participate. All other attending houseguests will fill in the remaining spots, unless more than the required amount are present. In this case, those houseguests would be put into a random draw to determine who plays. The Power of Veto Meeting The winner of the Power of Veto is given one hour to think about their impending decision. Once ready to host the meeting, the Veto Holder then calls in the remaining houseguests to the Living Room. The houseguests take their respective seats, either on the couches or on Nomination Block. The Veto Holder begins the meeting by explaining the power the Veto holds and then asks the nominees to make a final plea. Each nominee makes a brief speech, if they so desire, to try and convince the Veto Holder to use the Veto on them. Once the speeches are concluded, the Veto Holder makes their decision. If they choose to use the Veto, they place the Veto around the neck of the nominee they have chosen to save. At this point, the Veto Holder is seated, the Head of Household stands, and chooses a replacement nominee, who then immediately takes the empty seat. If the Veto is not used, the Veto Holder places it in a box on the coffee table and closes it shut. After all decisions are made, the Veto Holder calls the meeting adjourned. List of Power of Veto Competitions Category:Gameplay Category:Twists Category:Big Brother 1 Twists Category:Big Brother 3 Twists Category:Big Brother All-Stars Twists